vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
@Meow-Meow
Summary Himari Tanahashi is a magical girl in Arc 2. She's a caring and sociable girl who's in college. She is very protective of her friends and isn't shy to oppose those who threat them. After first becoming a magical girl with her two best friends, she passes the death-game exam set by Cranberry in which her friends die and her memories of the exam were erased. She nonetheless remembers that her friends died and is devastated, feeling that a part of her life was taken from her. After delivering magical phones to the girls of Arc 1 as part of a job from the Magical Kingdom, the uncomfortable and inexplicable sense of dread she felt when meeting the other magical girls was too much, and she quit being a magical girl. However, she was forcefully made one again to participate in the game of Arc 2. Her magical girl name is @Meow-Meow. During the events of Restart, she's part of Team Daisy, alongside Genopsyko Yumenoshima and Nokko, and gets along with all of them, especially Genopsyko. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Himari Tanahashi, @Meow-Meow Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Delivery Girl for the Magical Kingdom, College Student, Child of Cranberry Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Comparable to Snow White), Very Proficient in martial arts and CQC, Shield Proficiency, Sealing, Damage Boost against fire-type enemies, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to the following: Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance), Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects), and Fire Manipulation via Water Charm Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should scale to regular Melville who considered @Meow-Meow too dangerous to take on. She defeated Akane) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye), Possibly Faster (Described as the most agile of Arc 2 girls) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Should scale to regular Melville) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range for sealing and unsealing objects Standard Equipment: 10 talismans, Shield, Water Charm Intelligence: Above average. Extremely capable and reactive in combat. Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 4/5 *'Durability:' 4/5 *'Agility:' 5/5 *'Intelligence:' 2/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 4/5 *'Self-assertion:' 2/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 2/5 *'Magical Potential:' 3/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 3/5 Sealing: @Meow-Meow’s magic is to seal (and unseal) objects inside small paper talismans, regardless of shape, size or mass, without them deteriorating when sealed. The act of sealing/unsealing is instantaneous and she can apply force and movement on the object when it's unsealed. Each talisman can only contain one object at a time and @Meow-Meow needs to see the whole object to seal it. Objects can be sealed indefinitely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 8